The present embodiments relate generally to flexible manufacturing systems for articles of footwear, articles of apparel and sporting equipment.
Methods of forming articles generally include steps of joining two or more materials. The materials can be joined, for example, using adhesives or stitching. The materials may often be joined while the materials have a two-dimensional (i.e., flattened) configuration.